Watching Potter
by isilee
Summary: set during DH, this follows the Weasley twins as they take part in the resistance group Order of the Phoenix and start somthing of their own the radio program Potterwatch. Reviews loved if you like it or hate it, just please let me know what you think!
1. Together Underground

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my second fic and I'd like to think I'm getting better, but not too sure. So if you could give me your opinion that would be amazing! Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy.**

George leaned back in his chair, taking a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as he lifted his legs- dirty boots included- onto the small wooden table.

It was dark here.

He threw an orange bean into his mouth as he looked around for something to do, but it was very dreary and plain in this small shack.

Hmm, Clementine. He squinted in the faint light to search for another orange bean. He liked citrus.

Ginny likes citrus too. He sighed, sending his fiery-red Weasley bangs out of his eyes. It had been so hard saying goodbye to his little sister- who looked uncannily like himself, by the way- yesterday morning, but he knew she could take care of herself. Maybe too much, he thought, eyeing the small scar on his wrist from their quidditch matches.

Still, Hogwarts was going to be very dangerous this year. Oh, Ginny. Be careful.

George held up a brownish bean to his eye. Either chocolate or- shit? Maybe? He decided against it. He arched his arm, and with a small flick he sent it….

"Eruphm." Fred grumbled, the bean falling from his head to down his shirt.

Perfect.

He tried another one- a blue one this time- but he missed.

Third time the charm? He flicked another- so close! It had bounced off his ear.

Really, Fred knew better then to sleep then when George was not.

He sunk further down in that uncomfortable chair. Why had their father told them to wait in Lupin's backyard anyway? Tonks wasn't even home. She was always worth a visit; they had a lot of fun in those Grimmauld Place days.

The crooked wooden door slammed open- George leapt up, clutching his long, almost curved, alder wand.

"Boys?!" a familiar voice said urgently, suddenly- it was their father, looking disheveled, frantic- Fred, who had fallen to the floor in his surprise was stammering-

"Wh-Whats goin on? Dad?"

"Come on now- come with me- this isn't safe- come on, now!" He grabbed for Fred, pulling him up, gesturing George to follow him.

"Blimey," Fred complained as he was practically dragged by his Father into the dark night. "Not in any rush, are we?"

"Hold on!" Their father's face was pale, his balding red head turning from side to side anxiously. George reached out and caught hold of his shoulder just as he turned quickly on the spot- George was being squeezed without mercy, his entire body folding in on itself- he had to concentrate to keep everything together-

_Pop._

They were on the seaside, a strong wind picking up his hair. Light was still fading in this part of the country.

"Come, George!" His dad was whispering, George followed him over rocky terrain- where were they going?

"Shell Cottage" Mr. Weasley turned to his sons. "Shell Cottage, Seaside Essex."

"He's gone mad." Fred said faintly to his twin.

"No! Concentrate!" Arthur Weasley looked frenzied- George decided it was not the time to ignore him.

Shell Cottage on the seaside of…Essex, right? Okay. Seaside, Essex there was something called shell cottage, Shell cottage. Shell-ell-ell cottage.

"Who'da thought?" Fred sighed beside him- George looked up. There, on the edge of the sea was- where there was nothing before- a small house. Or, a cottage. Whatever.

A small rectangle of golden light shown out from the house. A figure was silhouetted in its glow-

"Dad?" a voice rang out- Bill! George thought with a jolt of excitement.

"Yes, Bill!" their father shouted back. "Arthur Weasley, father of seven, favorite plug in my collection is the one you found me for my 42nd birthday!"

"What color was it?" Bill yelled, coming out of the doorway.

"Forest Green!" Mr. Weasley was now running toward the cottage. "It's Harry, Bill, I have news of Harry!"

Fred whistled.

George looked at his reflection, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What the _hell_ have we gotten ourselves into?"

**A/N: Special thanks to The Amazing Chez for helping me proof and just generally being, well, amazing.**


	2. Dark Come Soon

Mr. Weasley was pondering over Bill's question.

"Are you sure?" He asked, rubbing his temple.

"I think it's a good idea." His son replied, his heavily scarred face a shadow of his former handsome self.

"Right." Mr. Weasley sat up. "Which one of you two makes a better Patronus?"

"Er." Fred stuttered, looking at his twin across Shell Cottage's kitchen table.

"Fred." George said confidently. He had a thing with Patroni- like a mental block that made it extremely difficult for him to produce those silvery creatures.

"Okay." Mr. Weasley was now walking over to the door, his step filled with purpose and vigor. "So me, Bill, Fred and Remus are going down to the village. George will stay with Fleur and Tonks." George nodded, a bit left out, as his brothers and good friend Remus Lupin also stood to leave.

Lupin patted George's shoulder as he past him. "In fact, go find Tonks will you? She shouldn't be outside long."

"Yeah, sure." George gave a small wave to Fred as he walked out of the door. "Have fun de-dementoring Essex…" His voice trailed off.

"So vhat do you think 'bout 'Arry?" Fleur's heavily accented English drifted in from the kitchen.

"Interesting." George replied distractedly, thinking about that very same thing. If his father's hunch was true then Harry was certainly up to something. It did, honestly, sound like a very Harry thing to do- to break into the Ministry while it was under tight control of the very influence they were fighting against- and free a dozen Muggle-borns while they were at it. He gave a small snort.

"George? Vhat did 'ou say?" Fleur was sticking her pearly blonde head out of the kitchen door.

"Er- nothing, Fleur." He stood up and started making his way toward their back door. "I'm going to go get Tonks."

"Tell 'er I'm making Tea!" His sister-in-law shouted at him as he closed the quaintly painted wooden door. It made him want to gag a little.

He wandered around their yard. The night was coming quick now, deep shades of purple etching the sky. He watched clouds float past, like bobbing buoys in a very large ocean, the disappearing sun coloring them pinks and oranges; he had to admit it was beautiful, something in a dream, a painting.

A sob broke his concentration as he walked around some shrubbery.

George was concerned. "Tonks?" he shouted, it had to be Tonks- no one else was out here- but why would she be crying?

He followed the sounds of the weeping- taking him near a clump of bushes. He felt worry weigh down his heart- what was wrong?

"Tonks?" he asked uncertainly, craning his neck to peer to the other side of the bushes.

And there she was- dull brown hair in a ragged bob, wearing her maternity clothes, holding her stomach and staring at the clouds that had so captured George's attention just a second ago.

She was shivering slightly, tear tracks leaving stains on her face and wet spots on her robes.

"Tonks." George kneeled down next to her, he had never seen her like this- it was wrong, he wanted to make it stop.

"Dark ca-can't come s-soon enough for me." She sobbed, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

"What?" George said faintly- he wasn't good with tears.

"I ca-can't take it an-y more." She pulled her knees as close as she could to her chest, the small bump in her middle preventing her from curling up like she intended.

George's mouth formed silent words- what was he supposed to do?

Cries now racked her petite body, George considered stupefying her just so he could get her to calm down.

"Can- er, I make it better?" he tried, wincing at how stupid he sounded.

There was a pause in which he thought her heard a small hiccup. "No-o." she stated after a bit, trying to get her sobs under control. "A-and neither ca-can I."

She turned abruptly and knelt in the shrubs, gagging and retching as George watched, mouth hanging wide-this was something that he could definitely not handle.

"I'm going to- uh- get Fleur, okay?" he said quickly as she turned back around, using her wand to clean herself.

"No." Tonks was glaring at him with her bloodshot eyes. "Please don't, Fred."

"George." He said offhand, pointing to the ear, thinking this wasn't the time to start an argument.

"Sorry." She whispered, horrified. He felt extremely bad for pointing that out.

Well, if he wasn't going to get Fleur, he might as well sit. He shifted closer to her, instinctly wanting to comfort her like he had always comforted his Ginny. George reached over and rubbed the back of his friend reassuringly- maybe it was the whole pregnancy thing that had her all screwy.

"Thanks." She said softly after he had squeezed her shoulders a last time.

"Do you want to -er- talk?" George started, hugging his own knees close to him, looking at the pinpricks of stars dotting the blanket of night above them.

She sighed.

"I'm j-just falling down all ar-around my- li-ife, that fairytale." She shuddered, eyes also on the stars.

He looked at her. Maybe it wasn't the human-growing-inside-her that had her all upset.

"Everything is ju-just making me feel like I ma-made a terrible mistake." She said very quickly.

George was surprised. _What?_

"You don't love Remus?" he asked before he had really thought about the significance of the question.

"Of course I do." She sighed, returning his stare. "H-He just doesn't lo-love me anymore." She started to cry again. Blimey, George thought. Where was it all this water coming from?

"Er- I find that hard to believe." He stated, eyebrows raised.

"It's true." She gave a terrified whimper. "He doesn't love me, or the baby." She looked down at her middle, a childlike horror spread across her face.

She's afraid, he thought, suddenly realizing she wasn't much older them himself. And she was in the Order. And her husband is being a jerk. And she's going to have a kid.

He whistled.

"You've gotten yourself into quite a mess, Tonkers."

She gave a small laugh; he could feel the tension slowly leaving her- a wave of pity crashed down upon him.

"What makes you think our furry friend suddenly had a change of heart?" he asked, giving her a smile to work off of.

She exhaled.

"Well, you know he didn't want to marry me for the whole wolf thing." She maneuvered herself so that she was lying on the ground, the stars that were growing brighter and brighter by the second reflected in her eyes.

"And I told him we could work through it."

George raised his eyebrows. If this was working through it she needed a trip to St. Mungo's.

Tonks gave a tiny giggle. "So what, I lied- I lied to me, too."

George laid himself down on the soft grass, putting his hands behind his head.

"I still think it could work though." She said firmly, brushing the evidence of her hysteric breakdown from her face. "If only he wasn't so….scared, you know?"

No, I don't. George thought. But he nodded anyway.

"We were so happy- we really were. It was amazing, perfect. I love him." She hiccupped. "And everything was wonderful- I don't mind the stares or whatever. The only part that scared me was Bellatrix." She hiccupped again. "She really hates me."

"Well, being that what she loves is an evil incarnate, I think we can agree upon the fact that her judgment is impaired." George smiled broadly. Oh, those Death Eaters were always good for a joke.

Tonks laughed at that one.

"_but_-" she started again, her voice was seeped in dread, mimicking George and putting her hands behind her neck-

"Oh no." George interrupted, making ominous sounds.

"Stop!" she laughed, slapping him playfully. "But that still didn't really make that much of a difference- until we found out about the baby."

He couldn't find anything funny there.

"Then- he got cold. Really cold. Ignoring me, and just being so rude. I was mad."

_Don't cry, don't cry…_

"And then he disappeared?"

"What?" George exclaimed- he hadn't been expecting that one.

"Yeah." She sounded confused. "He left me at my parents'- and disappeared. He just came back late yesterday- and he was angry. So angry." She shuddered. What was the matter with Lupin? He had seemed normal before.

"Today he brought me here and didn't say a word to me. And I just don't know what to do." Tonks finished faintly; George could hardly see her in the darkness.

"Well, I have to agree with you- that does sound a bit -er- odd." Poor Tonks.

She sat up, reaching toward the endless blackness, stretching her cramped limbs to the tune of the waves crashing in the distance.

"I just want someone to tell me it's going to be okay."

George tried to find her eyes in the shadows.

"I don't think I could do that." He said honestly. She bent her head down. He reached over to pat her arm. "But trust me; none of us- _not one of us_- is going to make you do this by yourself."

**A/N: Hello! Another short chapter, but I love Tonks so she deserved something special. ANYWAY- shoutout to The Amazing Chez and everyone else who gave me advice and really encouraged me. You're the reason this fic has more then two chapters!**


	3. Reports and Recalls

"Yeah." George aimed his flat rock and sent it skipping over the ocean's surface.

"Awkward." Fred whistled, throwing his own pebble.

"It actually wasn't that bad." George put his hands in his front pocket of his jeans. "I just didn't want her to have to go home with him."

"And-" Fred sat down on one of the large boulders on the side of Shell Cottage. "That would be why you wanted everyone to stay together last night."

"Yup." George kicked his feet in the gravel, liking the feeling of all the tiny particles sliding up and down the sole of his trainer.

"And here I thought you were just being a prick."

George glared at his twin, who was grinning.

"Anyway." Fred started, standing back up and walking back to the Cottage. "Looks like you faced the same amount of peril last night as we did." He gave his – in George's opinion- rather pathetic dementor impression.

George smirked at his brother. "You forgot to-" he made a sucking noise and pranced around on the rocks, his arms waving wildly and eyes bulging.

"What are you, a ballerina?" Fred asked, a superior air about him. "_This _is how it's done." He stepped forward, knees straight, his arms held straight before him and making hissing noises.

"Obviously an Inferni." George sniffed, walking back toward the beach. "And that is why I am the smarter one."

"I'm not too sure about that." A loud voice called out behind him. George spun around- he knew that voice.

"Katie!" Fred cried rushing forward, picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder and spinning her around.

"Fred, put me down!" she shrieked, slapping him on the back as he kept a firm grip on her legs.

George now came over, lifting her from Fred and placing her back on the pebbly ground, grinning impishly. "Now _that_ is something this dementor wouldn't mind kissing."

Katie Bell flashed her wide smile at George, pulling her shiny brown bangs out of her eyes as she aimed a kick at Fred.

"You can't do that." She said slyly, jumping back as Fred made another lunge for her. "I'm taken!"

"Excuse me?" George said in time with Fred, a look of mock offense plastered on their face.

"OLIVER!" Katie shouted, turning to the Cottage. "I found them!"

"Would you look at that." Fred murmured to his twin as their long time Quidditch Captain walked out toward them. "Katie's found herself a man."

"Right cheery thing in the morning, ain't she?" Oliver said as he got closer, grabbing Katie and leaning on her shoulders.

"Zit's breakfast!" Fleur cried from the door.

"Ah, yes." George sighed, looking forlorn. "That's what we get for breakfast here. Zits."

"It's a French thing." Fred finished for him as they walked back toward the house, Katie giggling and holding Wood's hand.

"So I'm guessing you were expecting us?" Oliver asked, a bit shocked with their welcome as they approached the door.

"Now that you bring that up, mate, why the hell are you here anyway?" Fred said indignantly. "We only found out about this place yesterday!"

"We" Katie said, holding the door open for them all. "Are now in the Order!"

"Congratulations!" George cried, shaking her hand a bit exaggeratedly.

"_Come_ on George" Oliver steered George away from Katie and through the doorway.

Katie gave a small shriek when George passed.

"George!" she cried, grabbing his head and pulling it down to her eye level- a considerable difference as she was almost a head shorter then her friend.

"What?" George's neck was now being bent back towards the ceiling- "What _are_ you doing, woman?"

"Your ear!" She gaped at his hole, healed but still black and rather nasty looking, on the side of his head.

"Ah, yes." Fred was dislodging her grip on his twin. "You see the Order was doing secret stuff and nobody could tell the difference between us."

George caught on.

"Yes, so they cut off my ear."

Katie looked mildly horrified.

"Because I'm the better-looking one, and they didn't want to ruin my complexion." Fred was pretending to primp his hair by fluffing it. George, now standing upright, slapped him hard on the back.

"That's right, Katie." He smiled, knowing her reaction wouldn't be to explosive, being that there was a group of people eating breakfast in the next room. "They do things like that in the Order. In fact, your nose might have to go."

Katie protectively placed a hand over her button nose.

"Are you guy's coming?" Oliver called out from the table, loud chatter almost concealing his shout.

Fred laughed, putting his arm over Katie's shoulder as they walked to the table.

"Just kidding, Katie-girl." She shot a glower at him, and before he had time to duck she had sent a biscuit bouncing of his head. .

"Ah, I forgot about the temper." Fred sighed, sitting next to George, who was pouring himself a bowl of porridge.

"Are we all here?" Mr. Weasley shouted from one end of the cramped table.

Various forms of 'yes' rang through the small room.

George took a giant spoonful of the soupy morning dish; he remembered the taste of his mother's- sweet and thick, perfect in the day's early parts.

Well, not this stuff.

George let it fall out of his mouth- it was clumpy and bitter, he had never tasted such foul porridge. He glanced up as he reached for a napkin- Fleur was sitting opposite of him, her face contorted horribly, staring at him as her porridge dripped down his chin.

'_HOT_.' He mouthed, pointing to the bowl, thinking of what he could drink to rid himself of that taste.

She looked back to Mr. Weasley.

"…so, we found members of the Order in the immediate area because we need to have a talk. But, this is not an official meeting, just a non-official, of the record meeting with…." His father was rambling. He took a sip of pumpkin juice, noticing there were quite a lot of new faces here today. Besides Katie and Oliver there was…well, it would have to be Tonks, right? I mean, she might look different, but she was still pregnant- no Lupin, though, and there was Hestia Jones, and- that was Charlie, standing in the background. George waved at him.

"…and for the news," his father continued, pointing at Hestia- "I will let Ms. Jones continue."

Hestia stood up, bowing at the twin's loud claps.

"So who heard rumors of Harry Potter's newest escapade?" she asked, leaning on the back of her chair, wand waving idly in one hand. There was a few murmured 'I did' from farther down the table, George noted.

"Well," she stood up straight again. "It's true. From my place in the Ministry I will demonstrate what happened." She bowed a second time to the twins, who had started to clap again.

Hestia whipped her wand around, muttering something rater complex- and then before them, behind the table, was three stick figures.

"So, the reports say that Harry Potter, and perhaps two accomplices penetrated the Ministry on September second. _We_ know, for a fact, that Harry Potter has two accomplices, so those are them three." She gestured to the figures. "To get into the Ministry apparently they stole the identities of three Ministry workers. We think they used-er-" She bent down to check her notes. "Mafalda Hopkirk, Reg Cattermole and Albert Runcorn. Which, you may notice, is two men and a woman, so that makes it even more probable that it was them." Many heads nodded. She continued. "We have no idea why they went there or why the idea ever possessed them to get this close to the Ministry, but while they _were_ there they managed to take Mad-Eye's eye and free a group of witches and wizards under scrutiny by the Ministry. Oh, and they stupefied Dolores Umbridge and caused her to break her jaw." She had to pause there as there was a cheer resounding in the small cottage.

"And that," she finished with a flourish. "Is the Potter update." She sat back down, waving away her small mid-air stick figures that were running around, carrying an eyeball with a group of figures following behind them.

"And now the international report." Mr. Weasley said as Charlie stepped forward and leant on his father's chair.

"So. We know Voldemort has control of Britain, whatever." George took a piece of toast. "About everyone else, there has actually been a major change since last meeting." Charlie ignored his father's interruption of 'this is not a meeting!'

"So, lets start with the west, shall we?" he conjured up a notebook which he promptly opened and started reading. "North America- still not under Death Eater control, but certainly feeling the heat as our masked friends threaten them. This applies to mostly the United States, as South America's magic population is still nicely hidden, and Canada's witches and wizards don't really add up to a large amount. So, anyway, the United States is being pressured- and that, frankly, makes me scared, because America is famous for making irrational decisions under pressure." There were a few groans before Charlie continued.

"Africa is holding up nicely to the Dark Lord's pleas, their tactics including hiding underground and not really going anywhere in public. This seems to be a good idea, but I don't think we could use this strategy as You-know-who has infiltrated every part of Britain, not only the public places. This seems-" he checked something in his notebook- "to be the case also for Australia, who had some Death Eater intimidation, but nothing all that big. Now all of these places seem to be a good place to recruit new Order members, and to even start a branch of the Order there. This will be my job once we straighten out a small problem." He looked to his dad, George watching him with interest. That must have been hard to get Mum to agree. "For the rest of the world," Charlie closed his notebook, watching everyone closely. "For the rest of the world, I think we should not mess too much with. This includes Asia and Russia and all the little things in between. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has a very strong following there, and I personally think its suicide to try to figure out who is who down there. And that's it." Polite applause followed Charlie as he went back to his place along the wall.

"Now-" Mr. Weasley began again, once the clapping had stopped. "Now our goal today is to find a way so that all of the order can know updates like that at any given moment. Note that it has to be safe, quick, easy, undetectable… you know what I mean."

Chatter broke out again, voices shouting out ideas and some people, like Oliver, demonstrating their ideas with wild hand motions- much to the displeasure of the people sitting next to them.

"Please!" Mr. Weasley banged his mug on his plate. "One at a time!"

People stopped talking as Fred shout out- "What about coins, like Hermione made for the D.A?" there was the sounds of general agreement as Hestia answered-

"We thought of that, but how could we find enough room on a coin? And if we were to use something bigger, wouldn't it be a bit obvious? Say, if like they had a magical chalk board or something? No, that wouldn't work. Also we were looking for something that everyone would have- so they wouldn't have to go buy it and look conspicuous- but like a household object that could- like tell them what was going…on." She drifted off, a pleading look on her face.

George rifled though all of his mental innovatory for something that fit that description as people around him shot out ideas. What about, maybe, say, an enchanted telanphone? Like the Muggles?

"What about-" he said slowly, working the idea over in his head. "What about a charmed telanphone? So we could talk to one another? Muggle-style?"

"No." Tonks said. George raised his eyebrows. He hadn't really paid attention to her before, but now that he took a look at her she seemed different then yesterday…or maybe it was her new look- curly black hair with large bangs and a miniature roman nose and olive skin. Ah, she's going Mediterranean, he thought with a smile.

"No." she said again. "Something like that- but radio."

Oh. George laughed at his own stupidity. That was an amazing idea.

Apparently Tonks thought he laughed because he thought it was a stupid idea- she was staring at him, black eyes hurt.

"Oh, no!" he said quickly. "I love the idea!"

"Me too." He father said thoughtfully, hand brushing his receding hairline, wire rimmed glasses low on his nose.

"I like it." Hestia said, patting Tonks on the shoulder.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking at all of them.

"I thought that maybe we could send out messengers…like gnomes or…Quidditch figurines- to go and, repeat a report." Wood stammered, shrugging at his own idea. "I'm thinking that would be too hard, though.

"Yes, that does seem like quite a lot of work…" Mr. Weasley replied, distracted. "Do we know anyone who knows anything about radio, though?"

George smiled broadly and looked to his twin.

"Lee." They both said, roguish smirks beaming off their identical faces.

**A/N: Hello and thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. On Our Stairwells

George was watching Katie with amusement as she bounced up and down trying to keep warm.

"Is it seriously that cold?" he asked his brother who was playing with the Muggle contraption outside the apartment building.

Fred shrugged as he pressed all of the small black buttons, trying to hit as many as he could at the same time.

He supposed it was a pretty chilly day in Bristol. The overhanging clouds cast a dark shadow on everything- the mist in the air clung to their every surface. It was a major discomfort.

"Dementors." Oliver sighed, also watching the clouds. "I heard they were breeding."

George gulped.

"Can we just go in now?" Katie demanded, shivering.

Oliver gave her a pleading look.

"Come on, mate." George said, taking him by the shoulders and steering him to the glass door. "I'm sure Jordan wouldn't mind if we warm up in his place. It's his own fault he doesn't have a fireplace."

Oliver shot him an exasperated look before opening the door with a quick "_Alohomora._"

"Ah, excellent." Fred whispered, clapping his hands. He had been a bit preoccupied with the buttons, George thought with a smile. They were more like their dear old pops then they thought. "We're breaking in!"

"No, not breaking in. Surprising." Katie reprimanded- but George caught her audacious grin.

They walked through the bleak white hallway, pausing before getting on the stairs as George checked his and Fred's address book- usually for keeping track of their customers at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but also hiding useful and extremely dire information like, for example, the address for shipped butterbeer. And where their friend Lee Jordan lived.

"9-E." he announced, snapping the leather book closed and starting to walk up the stairs.

It wasn't a while before they were all very tired of walking up in the steep, narrow stairwell.

"Fucking steps." George heard Katie wheeze behind him as he clutched his own side stitch.

"That's not very lady like language, Kathrin." He chastised, waging a finger. Something stung him- "Ah, a stinging jinx to my finger clever girl- OLIVER! Are you sure you feel safe with this one?"

He heard a mumbled reply from far below.

"Have you scared him into submission?" he asked the bobbing brunette head of his friend.

A sharp poke in the back told him the answer.

"What's your wand made of, anyway?" He grumbled, massaging the bruise. "The giant splinter." He stepped onto the latest platform on their journey and looked up.

"Oi!" he yelled down to the others, seeing Fred just coming around a tight bend. "We're here!"

He clutched the doorknob, twisted, and pushed. They were now in another white hallway, an identical match to the one nine floors below.

"A…C…D… he muttered, reading the numbers on the plates outside each scuffed door.

"E!" Katie exclaimed, pointing to the corner apartment. They walked towards it, wary of anything Lee might have placed to trap assailants.

"He fix anything?" Fred asked, also coming into the hall.

"Doesn't look like it. Does _not_ look like it…" Katie said, deep in concentration, clutching her wand underneath her red sweatshirt.

George lifted his foot and waved it out in front of him, vaguely wondering how ridiculous he looked.

"Oh, step on it." Fred marched straight past him to the door, knocking on it three times.

Nothing happened.

Katie looked worried.

"If he's not home- and he didn't leave a trap or anything…" she stated anxiously, watching Fred trying to peer through the small hole in the door.

"Is he there?" Oliver asked, appearing in the entrance to the stairwell.

"Doesn't look like it." George shrugged, leaning against one of the desolate colorless walls, ignoring Katie's glare as he imitated her.

"Well then." Fred raised his eyebrows. "Shall we?" and without further ado he charmed the door open.

They walked into a small room completely decked out in the proud colors of Gryffindor. Oliver whistled as he closed the door behind him, his fingers lingering on the scarlet paint as Katie collapsed onto the gold-shaded couch.

"Found time to decorate only a month in, I see." Fred smirked, playing with the Gryffindor flags draped from the ceiling.

_BANG._

A door to their right flew open- Oliver grabbed Katie protectively, she herself drawing out her wand- Fred had jumped away from the flag and was now in a fighting stance- George himself was hiding on the edge of the couch, aiming, waiting…

"Bout bloody time you got your sorry arses up here. Whatcha do, take the roundabout way via Germany? Did you even know those shiny little buttons down there let me hear you? Prats."

George sunk to the floor, laughing hard.

He had missed his friends.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"…but then we realized if Lee had heard us, so would everyone else who was home. So we left. Quickly." Katie explained to Mr. Weasley, back at Shell Cottage.

"And where you sure this was Lee?" Mr. Weasley looked hard at his boys. George felt his checks redden.

"Dad, tell me why the Death Eaters would want to impersonate Lee." Fred said in their defense, bringing tea from the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't know." His mother replied angrily, furiously knitting what looked to be another Weasley sweater. "_Maybe_ because of this?"

"Mum." George sighed, swirling Fleur's murky drink. "That's Lee, okay? Want me to go prove it?"

"We live in dangerous times, George! You can't just assume things are safe!" Molly Weasley shrieked, throwing her needles onto the table. "Have then been like this while I was gone?"

"No, Molly." Her husband replied wearily, his worn face etched with disappointment. "They've been really great. Don't know what's gotten into them."

A sound halfway between rage and distress gurgled from Fred's throat. "Gotten into us? What have we done- blown someone up? We've been working our asses off- "

"And still goofing off!" their mother screeched. "Grow up, will you? The same with that message to Minerva- Remember?" Her face was as red as her hair, her hands shaking on her hips.

"Will you drop that, Mum?" Fred screamed back at her, also standing up. "We made a mistake, we know- we've done twice as much as anyone else our age to make up for it! Drop it already!"

George's head pulsed with anger, he was hardly aware that he was suddenly on his feet, next to his brother. He was only jerked back from yelling too when he noticed Katie, awkwardly sipping her tea and pretending nothing was wrong.

"Fred." Arthur Weasley now was getting up to join them, his voice strangly hard. "We're aware you two have been a major help. But- this is serious. There are lives at stake- including yours."

"Really?" George could taste the sarcasm on Fred's fierce words. "Huh. Never noticed. Is that where George's ear went? I was looking for it before." He stomped towards the front door. "Let's see if i can go help Oliver, shall I?" He went off, and George heard the door slam behind him

A creak of the stairs turned George's attention to them as Lee came bundling down, his arms filled with golden rods and a very old fashioned wireless.

"Lee?" he asked as he passed them, the distrust of his parents fuming like fury from his heart. "What was the first secret passage we ever found at Hogwarts together?"

"Er." Lee mumbled distractedly, placing all of his equipment out on the table. "The one under the tapestry of the merpeople, right? I mean-" he sat up again his eyes staring into the distance. "The swivel thing that took us near the common room. Right? Our first night there, I recall." He smiled at them, but sensed their tension quickly and asked anxiously- "Why?"

"Wanted to prove a point." George declared, getting up from his chair and sloshing his tea as he took its terracotta mug. "I'm going to throw this crap out."

He stormed into the kitchen, breathing in the fresh smell of sea air wafting through the open window. Throwing the mug into the sink, he pressed his forehead against the cabinets, trying to shut out the image of displeased parents from the back of his eyelid. Would he ever be able to make them happy? Proud?

"Rough day, huh?" George furrowed his eyebrows as he turned to face the voice. It reminded him of-

"Tonks?" he asked, scratching his hairline.

"Here." She replied- a chair was kicked out underneath the small island used for kitchen chopping- and, George saw as he leaned to see what was going on, there was Tonks, bent down in the space between the wall and the counter's legs, eating a bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate.

"Fancy meeting you here." He grinned, sitting down besides her and breaking off a piece of her candy.

"What's got you in a mood?" She answered back, smiling broadly.

"Disappointed the dear old parentals again." He shrugged, burying the hurt far down, popping his bit of chocolate into his mouth. "And you?"

"He's out back." She whispered, nodding her head toward the window. "Didn't really feel like talking."

"Well," George said as he nudged his way deeper under the island. "At least I see you've brought provisions."

She gave a twittering giggle. "This must have been my third bar in the last two days."

He smiled in appreciation, a little bit saddened by the image of his close friend hunched under a table and eating sweets.

They sat in silence for a while, George sneering in a way that made him feel sick when his mother passed through the kitchen, completely oblivious to him, Tonks, or the chair she had knocked over.

"You really don't want to talk to him?" he asked her as the afternoon sun broke through the heavyset clouds and shinned into their window.

"What would I say?" she looked dejectedly at her empty chocolate wrapper.

"Stop being such an ass?" he said seriously, looking into her eyes- hazel today, matching with her dirty blond ponytail.

"I don't think I could do that." She sighed and stretched out her legs so that they were sticking out from her cover of chairs.

George thought it over for a bit. What was she gaining from hiding from him other then wallowing in her misery?

"I think you should." He replied with authority, hoping she might catch some confidence.

"You really think so?" her voice was tiny, reminding him once more of Ginny after something painful. He hadn't heard from his sister since he gave her a last squeeze before watching her sturdy herself before stepping onto that train- scarlet, like Gryffindor. Scarlet, like blood…

"George?" Tonks asked again, wheeling him back to his perch on his brother's kitchen floor.

"Absolutely." He patted her hand a bit awkwardly.

Tonks had closed her eyes and was breathing deeply, the palm of her other hand resting on her bulging belly- she exhaled and-

"I'm ready." She gave him a feeble smile. "Just help me out of here, will you?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

George was still staring out the small window, watching Tonks get smaller and smaller as she approached her husband on the beach when Fred stuck his head through the doorway.

"Oi! Weasley!" he yelled, face bright with excitement. "Ready to go on-air?!"

**A/N: please tell me what you think!**


	5. Hold On

"So you just hold that up there for a second-" Lee muttered, balancing a long, golden rod vertical on the mahogany table. George swooped in and held it in place.

"And this will?" George asked warily. He had felt the rush of excitement when Fred told him they were ready, only to fall in the realization that, well, they weren't.

"This takes the radio waves, or whatever, and passes it to the next rod thing- which Fred is going to place on the roof-" Fred nodded- "and then it's going to place itself in the Muggle radio transmissions. We decided that would be the best plan of action."

"_Jordan_." Katie scowled, her arms trembling under the weight of the various paraphernalia he had her holding.

"Ah, right, Katie." He rushed over and took some of the load, passing it on to Oliver who had just reached the last step in the stairwell. "Hold that, will you?" he asked hurriedly, running back to George to stable the golden rod.

"_Baloros_" he mumbled, pointing his wand at the base of the table. George felt the rod go rigid in his hand, he let go, admiring the new centerpiece.

"Are you sure this isn't your idea of a phallic symbol?" he asked with amusement in his voice as he went over to take more of Katie's load.

"Ha." Lee shot sarcastically, now handing a fan of shorter golden rods to Fred, who had come back inside, not knowing which way to set it up.

"I'll help." George dumped his share of Lee's equipment unto the table as he walked out of the room. "I think the two of us can figure it out."

They walked outside, the sea breeze filling their nostrils, the overcast day sending large shadows over the cottage and its seaside crag. Voices yelling resounded from the side of the house.

"See they're still at it." George sighed, following his brother up the wooden ladder leading to the roof.

"Couldn't expect anything else from professionals." Fred gave a small smirk at George as he climbed up to join him on the roof.

It was funny how different the same landscape looked after you've been lifted ten meters. George saw the bushes where he had sat with Tonks the other day- they looked like sick sheep, huddled for warmth in a corner. The pebbly ground now looked like speckled, linoleum-

"Oi." Something hit his back. He turned around, picking up the stick Fred had apparently threw. "Help look for a good place to put this thing, will you?"

"And what would that be, dear loving brother?" George responded, flicking the stick back in his direction.

"Erm- flat tile, so it's straight, you know?"

"Right."

George looked at the small patch of roof available for their task. They were all tilted. Great.

He walked to the far edge of the small cottage. There was a pile of leaves on the side. He pushed them over.

"WHAT. THE HELL."

He froze.

"Did you do that?" Tonks screamed angrily.

George glanced at Fred who was doubled over in silent laughs.

"No, Dora." A fatigued voice answered from farther away.

George breathed a sigh of relief.

"Remus Lupin did you make those leaves fall so they would block me from getting inside?"

"No, Dora."

_Shit_. George tried to creep back over to Fred- the tiles slipped, making a scratchy, loud sound. Guess I'm not going anywhere. George lowered himself down, trying to occupy himself with not hitting a crunchy leaf. It didn't help block the words from below. He considered humming.

"I just don't understand you!" Tonks was at it again.

"What do you want from me?" George had never heard Lupin so- old.

"Hold out for me!" she was crying again. George chanced a look at his brother. He looked as awkward as George felt. "You're supposed to hold out for the ones who love you! For the ones you _know_ will love you! I'm not going anywhere you dumbass!"

George gave a silent clap. Fred mouthed the words 'NICE ONE'.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Lupin was sounding a bit angry. What was wrong with him? George had always like him a fair amount but right now he was stopping himself from sending a nasty hex his way. Honestly.

"_Everything_ I say-" her voice was trembling. George scrunched his face, waiting for her to blow- "Everything _I_ say, I say to _me_ first! Don't you think I could have backed off if I was scared? Not sure? No! It's _you_, Remus! You're not supposed to fucking _hide_ from the people who _love _you! You know I love you!" She was so loud everyone inside could probably hear her too.

"Dora-" his voice was cracking. "I've condemned a child to a horrible life in a horrible time! With you- you made that choice- but this kid will, will be trapped, trapped by me! Don't you understand? Can't you see?"

George sent a pleading look at Fred. He really didn't want to hear any more.

"Can you feel this pain in my heart?" Lupin was yelling. "Can you feel the pressure on us? I can't escape it- and I've pulled you down with me!"

Fred was stepping tentatively in his brother's direction. Thank God, George thought, gesturing for him to come quicker.

Lupin was still arguing his case.

"…know? They all seem so very scared of me- and then I come home, and look into a mirror for this evil that doesn't exist! But it does! And even though I _don't_ see what they see, I can tell they see it, now, in _you_ too! I can never forgive myself for that. Never. I get so sick of myself"

Fred gave George his hand- he took it, slowly trying to lift himself without putting too much strain on the loose tile-

"It's too late!" Tonks was laughing- but a scary, almost mocking laugh- it made both boys cringe-

"I'm taken! I'm yours! And now you have me up and doing circles because I don't know how to understand you! The pressure of this life is so you can't be held accountable- you know what? If you go, you go. I'll be fine. Just _go_."

George was almost off the ground- he had one hand in Fred's- the other against the chimney-

"This life looks like a sentence, though- a constant game of falling short-" George almost felt bad for him.

"I know." She answered her husband softly.

George was up- and cursing himself for leaving his wand in the kitchen.

"Have-your-wand?" He whispered to Fred.

Fred nodded his head and pointed towards the golden fan Lee had wanted them to place in the first place. It was lying on the ground, and looked pretty straight- George took the alder stick out of his twin's pocket- it was even more twisted then his own- and thought willfully- _Baloros_.

The fan became rigid.

Now he hovered the ladder to the opposite side of the cottage- hoping the still arguing couple around the bend wouldn't notice-

Fred was already climbing down it, taking care not to make any noise. George followed fast behind him.

He passed the wand back as the crept past the opposite corner, sprinting to the front door and letting themselves in.

George slapped his brother on the back.

Fred grinned. "Close one."

Oliver came from the dinning room, an embarrassed look on his face. "I see you've escaped." He said, jerking his head to the far wall where a loud shout had just resounded.

"Ah, yes." George gave a small laugh. "I think Lupin rather be facing our dear sunlight-deprived friend."

"He could use a nice tan, couldn't he?" Fred joked as they walked together back to the dining room, the masses of equipment set up into a makeshift radio studio.

"Look, they survived!" Katie squealed, clapping. "My hero's!"

"Yeah, Yeah." Lee was tuning a wireless with his feet on the table. "Time to get moving, agreed?"

"Yes!" Katie said, taking a chair next to Lee and also putting her legs on the table. "Want to hear what we've come up with?"

"Sure!" Fred sat opposite of her, his hands clasped and eyes bulging with anticipation. He raised his hand in the air. "Oh, oh! Pick me Professor Bell! I have a question!"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where's our Mum?" George asked, pushing Fred's chair away and conjuring up one for himself.

"Kitchen." Katie said, pointing behind her. "And your Dad went to pick up Ted Tonks. Looked worried."

"Anyway." Lee was started to get angry, George could tell. The poor bloke always got cranky when he was hungry. Something to do with screwy blood sugar, his Muggle mum had once told them. "Anyway- this is what we came up with. We broadcast this thing on a cycle- so it will play twice a day, random times- gives more people a chance to catch it but harder for Death Eaters to catch us, right?"

George shrugged. Sounded good.

"And-" Katie gave an excited bounce- George had to laugh. Sometimes she was too much. "We get to have code names!"

"Which will change. Often. So no one will be able to track us- get it?" Lee gave them a questioning look.

"And my idea." Katie smiled, waving her hands for attention. "Was so that we can go in alphabet style order. Like for the first broadcast I will be Alarm. See? Bell-Alarm? And Wood will be Aspen- a type of wood, you know? So it's us but not us!"

"She's got a gift, that one." George grinned, giving Katie a literal round of applause.

"And I," Fred announced, looking pleased with himself, "Will be Audacious." Oliver snorted.

"And me?" George asked indignantly.

"You, my dear twin, will be Amputate in honor of your missing ear."

George had to suppress a laugh.

"Absolutely not!" he declared, searching frantically for an a-word he could use.

"He can be Ass." Lee threw in.

"Ah, Mr. Jordan, this program has to be suitable for the gentlest of ears- like our dear-er- Alarm, was it?"

Katie tried to kick him under the table.

"I think I would make a marvelous Antagonist, no?" he said, looking to Lee.

"And me?" Lee responded, resentful.

"Arabia?" Katie suggested, deep in thought. "You know- the Jordan river and stuff?"

"Wait- I've been in that area- There is a tributary or something called Ayoun- we camped there one night before a match!" Oliver was almost as excited as Katie.

"So we're Ayoun, Antagonist, Audacious, Alarm and Aspen?" George said, grinning broadly.

"You forgot Alternate and Animal"

Tonks stood in the doorway with Lupin.

Fred whistled.

"Apparently."

**A/N: Hey hoped you liked it! And this is what really gets Lupin to turn around i believe- remember he already had that fight with Harry? so we'll see how that turns out. besides that i have to thank everyone who has reviewed! I was a bit selfconcious (sounds strange, i know) about this chapter and you've really made me feel comfortable with it. thanks!! and also thanks tegan and sara for writing beautiful lyrics that i just love spiking Tonks' sentences with. So, happy reading! (and reviewing!)**


	6. Back In

"Right. So. Welcome!"

George cheered faintly in the background with his brother as Lee officially started off their radio program.

"You're listening to Ayoun here and I'm from the Order of the Phoenix!"

"Ohh!" George whispered in a high voice as Fred clapped.

"Oh, yes." Lee said hurriedly, looking around quickly to make sure everyone had their censors- metal, hollow circlets with an enchanted fabric stretched around its edges. "I have some other guests with me as well! There's Audacious and Antagonist-"

"Hiya." George said, leaning back in his chair and waving around his censor-

A loud, shrill sound flashed out of the wireless.

"Aud-no, Antagonist- no playing with the censor!" Lee reached over and slapped George's hand.

"Er- sorry, everyone." George smiled bashfully. Oopos.

"Right, well there is those two and then we have our lovely Alarm,"

"Watch it." Katie said with good humor.

"Annnd here's Aspen." Lee flourished, pretending to pitch a Quaffle to Wood.

"Hello, everyone." He said, throwing the "Quaffle" back to Lee.

"And let me not forget our guests of honor, Animal and the rather large- if you catch my drift- Alternate!"

Tonks was laughing. "Wotcher!" she yelled into the censor that Remus was holding.

"And that's the gang." Lee held the censor causally between to fingers. "So our first episode today is essentially a-"

"Run through." Katie interrupted, grinning slyly at Lee's scowl as she kept talking. "We need to make sure everything works, none of our little masked buddies come after us and-"

"And we need a name, woman!" Fred exclaimed obnoxiously. George couldn't help but elbow him. It was funny, how they were the like two halves of the same person, but he was the louder half. George fancied himself the method to the madness. Their madness.

"Right." Lee resumed his narration. "Let's do that first shall, we? Ideas anyone?"

"I think." Tonks whispered with the air of revealing a big secret. "We should be Order of the Wireless." She giggled, throwing her aims around Lupin's shoulders as he looked moderately embarrassed.

But in a good way, George thought.

"I don't know." Oliver was rubbing his chin. "I think we should be something catchy- snappy. Something different, right? There is the D.A. the Order, and us. We should be us."

"I think we've found ourselves a new campaign manager." George whistled, smirking playfully at Wood.

"I agree." Katie slapped her hand on the table. "With we should have something different, I mean."

"Keeping up?" Lee shouted over the din- which included Tonk's and Remus's playful banter about- was it names? And then Katie was giggling about something Oliver said, and Fred was imitating them all. George decided to hum just to make it more confusing.

"Hush, my children!" Lee was standing up, waving his arms for attention. "Okay- just to inform everyone- Alternate and Animal were thinking of names- but I don't think Aspen was aiming for 'That group of people in the shack with a radio' or 'A cauldron full of hot, strong rebellion.' No I think we'll leave that to Ms. Warbank, shall we? And Aspen and Alarm themselves are pretending to throw Bludgers at me, and the other two are just contributing with the mess."

"Harsh, Jor-" Fred was cut off by Georges quick reflex of pushing the censor out of his brother's hand.

"Harsh AYOUN." He said loudly into the little contraption, rolling his eyes at his twin.

"Yes, just to remind everyone at home, I'm Ayoun. It's a tributary or something. Anyway, do we have any serious ideas?"

"How about something with our traveling friends?" Katie asked, her voice still high from laughing.

"Ah!" George leaned in. She was talking about Ron, his brother- and Harry, their only hope- and Hermione, the hope to the other hope, he thought, amused. Really, Harry and his little brother wouldn't have gotten anywhere without that bookworm. And that's why they have trolls. "I like that!" he said. He really did. A good jab in the back of those pricks, that would be. "What about Potter- and those other two- Update?" he laughed. Ron would piss himself into a hissy fit if he heard that.

"Ah, Antagonist." Fred sighed, patting his twin on the shoulder. "They don't know about the _other_ two, do they?"

"But Potter's good." Lupin was speaking up. "He's everything we stand for."

"He's our mascot!" Tonks said cheerfully. She laughed. She had a nice laugh, George thought, catching his brother's eye with a look of disbelief. That was one fight that ended fast. "Can you imagine a whole bunch of us dressed up as Harry, walking around?"

Katie gave a shrieking giggle. George winced. He had forgotten she did that.

"I want to do it!" she squealed, bouncing in her seat.

"Well we can't until we have a name!" Someone needs some Honeydukes, George mused, looking at his cranky friend. Poor Lee. Still, this was pretty fun. He hoped it continued.

"Operation: Potter?" Fred suggested, summoning rolls from the kitchen.

"Eh." Katie didn't like that.

"Potter's Pals?" Oliver shrugged. Katie made a face.

"Potter Update."

"Mission Harry?"

"Death Eater Survival Guide?"

"Live! From a secret location it's….Not Harry Potter!"

"Harry's Helpers?"

"Order of the Phoenix for Dummies?"

George looked at Tonks.

"It's a book series!" she protested.

"Potter news."

"Keeping Watch on Potter?"

"Woah!" Lee stopped Oliver. "Say that one again."

"Er- Keeping Watch on Potter, right?"

"Too long, Ayoun." Fred threw a roll at him.

"Shorten it, _Audacious_." Lee sent the roll bouncing off Fred's nose. "Like- Watching Potter."

There was a moment's pause.

"Potterwatch!" Katie sputtered suddenly, he face alight with excitement. "It's catchy, no? Potterwatch?"

"I like Potterwatch." Tonks was considering it, her now deep blue eyes looking thoughtful."

"Very nice." Lupin smiled. Smiled! George thought. Who'd a thought?

"So we're Potterwatch?" Lee was looking at all of them.

"Potterwatch; episode one- what to do with all these grown men playing dress-up?" George tried to hold back laughing- there had to be one serious man in the house. He saw Lee choke on his own breath. He grinned. This was going to be great. Potterwatch.

**A/N: Hey, I know it's short, but school has got me pressed. In fact, didn't even proof. If you find something, let me know and I'll fix it. Also possible I'm going to add a lot to this. Just need time! So thanks for reading and review if you'd like !**


	7. I Need To Be Taken Down

George groaned. His head throbbed horribly. He felt blood pulsing through his wrists, his forehead-

"Geouff me." Something very foot like pushed him off his cushioned perch- he landed with a smack onto hardwood, his feet still in the-

"Couch?" he asked feebly- he pulled his feet from the upholstery- There was Fred spread-eagle on Bill's pink sofa- why was he sharing a couch with Fred?

"Shut up."

That was Katie- he spun around, head tilting wildly to see her on the loveseat, still in her clothes, her hand clutching Oliver's who slept on the floor beneath her.

"Whoa." George blinked furiously, trying to clear his head- it was very dim out- must be dawn- what had happened?

He swallowed; his throat was still dry, still burning. Burning. Firewhisky.

"Damn it." He used the coffee table to ease himself off the floor, Fred snoring loudly beside him. He felt like shit. His head seemed to be too far off the floor- he tilted slowly to the side like a wilting flower, he was top-heavy, he was falling-

"No." He straightened and took another step toward the kitchen.

"Shuddup."

He smirked at the drowsy figure of Katie. He couldn't wait to see how she took her hangover. She deserved it after last night. Yeah, she was fun and all, but she did get pretty annoying. He massaged his temple. _Really_ annoying.

He took another step to the kitchen. He hoped Bill had some potion for the headache. Knowing Bill, George knew he would. Now just where he would find it?

He threw open a set of cabinets. Spices.

Next were dishes and bowls.

"Thank God." George almost kneeled over in relief, his face wanted to fall off, this was the worst hangover he had had in a very, very long time.

Well, not that long, he thought as he pulled the drawer from the cabinet and started sorting through potions. Though that time it had been at a real bar, not the dining room table of their safe house.

His eyes found the aqua blue liquid they had been desperately searching for. He ripped out the cork with his teeth and put the bottle to his mouth, greedily sipping his share- his veins had clear, cool sensations driving up them, he could feel every vessel in his body; they tingled up to his brain-

"Ahh."

He slumped against the neighboring set of drawers, relishing the new, crisp grey light coming in from the windows. What a beautiful morning.

"MOVE-"

George dived away from an urgent Tonks- she had clashed into the room from no where- she was at the sink-

"Eugh." George tried not to visibly wince when he heard Tonk's sick hit the porcelain. She then slumped, her knees giving way- George grabbed the nearest wooden chair and shoved it underneath her.

They stayed like that until the light had gotten a bit stronger, a bit yellowier.

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"-Er-"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let us know how they like it." George nodded, hugging Katie back a bit as they stood at the doorway, ready to leave.

"Will do, Katie-girl." He nodded at Oliver. He looked like crap.

"Katie, that's George. _I'm _Fred."

She laughed as his twin came behind him, poking her on the shoulder.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I rather hug George then you?"

"No." He held the hug intentionally longer then usual.

"Okay, let go lover boy." She pried herself from him as George offered Wood some of his cinnamon roll. Oliver looked nauseated at the sight of food. Oh well. He took a bite of the bun, shrugging. Tonks owned Fleur in breakfast-making.

"Come back later, no? Vee will be having dinner wift ze Tonks's." Fleur stuck her head out from the living room.

"We'll see if we can get cleaned up in time." Katie nodded, reaching out for Wood as he put a hand to his head. "But now we really should be going."

"See you." Bill called out from deeper in the cottage.

George was in the process of summoning another bun when he heard the sharp crack of apperating from the front lawn. That made him sort of sad. He had missed the company of his brunette friend and his serious Quidditch captain. Though it was sort of his fault they had run out of headache potion before Wood had gotten a sip.

But Wood with Katie. Huh. Guess he could have seen it coming. Not that he liked Bell or anything. She was a bit too boring for his taste. And an obnoxious drunk.

He grabbed the zooming bun out of the air and kicked the slumped form next to him.

"Oi- Lee- C'mon, geddup."

"Argh."

"Fine."

He walked into the kitchen, sitting with Fred at the island counter. The cottage seemed empty without Tonks or Lupin or Katie. Even Wood, he thought, stealing a sip from his brother's tea.

"so." Fred said, watching him drink deeply from his mug. "Guess what blows."

"Still being stuck here?"

"No."

"What?" George eyed his twin-

"You."

George smacked him on the upside of the head as Fred took his cup back.

"What exactly happened last night?" Fred asked after a moment of nothing but chewing sugary rolls.

George sniffed amusedly, thinking back unto the night of the first Potterwatch recording. They hadn't sent it out yet, really. That would happen at noon today. But they had really celebrated a bit to much. He smiled when he remembered Katie beating Oliver in a drinking game. And then he had beaten- seven out of nine games- Lee in arm wrestling. It was after that that they played gobstones. He winced when he remembered being showered in stinksap. He was never great at that game.

The door behind them swung open slowly. Fleur, George thought with a sigh. That frenchie really knew how to get on your nerves.

"Boys?" a deep voice asked slowly, almost anxiously.

Fred dropped his roll.

"Dad?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

George kept trying to catch Fred's eye. He really didn't know what was going on.

They hadn't directly talked to their father since the blowout yesterday. It wasn't really that odd lately, although a year or two ago George would have laughed hysterically if someone had told him that they wouldn't be talking to their Dad. They had always been so close though.

It was this war. He kicked a pebble into the ebbing tide. This fucking war.

"What do you need to say to us?" Fred said harshly. George felt like just turning in time to escape this. Fred's words seemed to grate at his own heart.

Apparently his father felt the same way.

"Please, Fred." He asked- no, pleaded, George thought. He closed his eyes and remembered being nine, his father bringing him and Fred to a Puddlemore United match- They had laughed and laughed and cheered and had gone out to eat. It was amazing. It was one of his most favorite memories.

He glanced up to see Fred and Arthur glaring at each other. What had happened?

"Please just try to understand your Mother and me!" His blue eyes were staring straight back into Fred's. "Do you know how difficult it is to see you all risking your lives? They lives we have worked so hard to protect? And now you're taking chances and sometimes not succeeding and you scare us!"

George raised his eyebrows. He couldn't remember the last time Arthur had really truly raised his voice to his twin sons.

His dad was still going.

"-We didn't raise you to be soldiers! We wanted you to have a future- and while we are proud of you- I can't tell you how proud we are- we're just-" He stormed around and for a moment George thought he was going to Apperate. "Worried. Do you understand?"

He looked to Fred. He was glowering, his eyes back on the water. He wasn't going to say anything.

"Don't you see, though, Dad? If we don't help there won't be a future- at all."

He hoped that would cover all of his arguments to his Father's outburst.

"Yes, of course we know. But that still doesn't understand your tendency to take stupid chances!"

"We've apologized for the letter already Dad!" Fred's voice held the frustration that George felt in his heart. That mission had just gone so terribly wrong it was embarrassing.

"Besides the damn letter, Fred!" Arthur Weasley stomped his feet and turned back to look at them. "What about that time you went after Rosier?"

"And almost got him." George muttered.

"And almost got Hestia killed!" he shouted back at him, his normally happy, placid face red and livid.

"At least we're taking chances." Fred spat back- George remembered the numerous times they'd had this conversation over the last two years, this being the angriest so far- it was just the buildup of things, he supposed- how were his parents supposed to expect him and Fred to just sit back and watch as their younger brother was the one in hiding, working with Harry Potter himself? What about Charlie- he was going to travel to different countries recruiting. Wasn't that dangerous? He didn't get it.

"I don't get it."

He was vaguely surprised he said that out loud.

"What is there not to get?" His dad's voice was calm again, his face not so red. He was twiddling his fingers aimlessly though.

"We've made it through everything- right? Doesn't that prove ourselves?"

"Aren't we good enough?" Fred finished for him.

The waves were crashing down upon the jagged rocks, the again cloudy sky making everything shades of grey- George wanted a giant hand to come down and paint the world, bring the color back, lift the mist- he couldn't stand it, he was suffocating in grayness, drowning in his nightmare- he saw Ginny getting on the train, Bill's maimed face, Ron dancing with Hermione the last time he had seen him- his own reflection in Fred, he needed to go, get out, leave forever-

"Of course you're good enough." His Dad looked pained- he kept making strange lunging motions as if he was going to run to them and hug them tight- Quidditch huddles, they used to call them. Quidditch huddles. "You're too good." His voice was choked. "What would we do if one of you were killed? Left soulless? Raised as an Inferni? It would destroy us."

A squelch of unpleasantness shivered through George.

"Well, at least there are two of us, then." George rolled his eyes at his brother. That wasn't very comforting.

"No, there are not two of you- what would make you say that?" Arthur was sounding angry again.

"What makes us different then the others- just because we're still at home doesn't mean you can control us." Fred's temper was rising.

"When have you _ever_ been able to control us?" George couldn't help but keep the contempt from his voice.

Arthur seemed to teeter on a decision- his mouth opening to make words but none came- This was worse then fighting, George thought, he was seeped in guilt, why was their father doing this to them?

All of a sudden he was being grabbed around the neck, he was rammed with surprising strength against Fred- Their Dad had his arms slung around them both-

"Just promise me- promise me you'll be careful."

George allowed himself to sink a little bit into his Father's embrace.

"Promise me."

**A/N: Like it? Please let me know!**


	8. On The Edge of Safe

"Home sweet home."

George rolled his eyes at his brother. This place wasn't his home, not in this state.

It really was a mess, he thought as he stepped over a sleeping wandless. He held his own even tighter, shielding the stick from the harsh conditions of Diagon Alley. He walked down the cobblestone street, rounded a bend- and there, there was his- and Fred's- brainchild, it was beautiful- a hidden gem in this dump-

"Can you?" Fred asked, pulling George out of his revere, waving around the bags he was carrying and hovering when they reached their flat.

"Surely." George walked up to the door and knocked once on the metal plaque in its center. "George Weasley, co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

The door swung open, muttering quietly to itself.

"Cranky today, isn't she." He grumbled, taking a package from Fred. They had come up with the cover of them 'researching new ingredients in the Indies' as their excuse for being gone for so long. Not that new ingredients mattered anyway. He gave a sad sigh as he walked up the narrow stairwell along the side of his empty shop, the pride and glory of about eighteen years of mischief now left abandoned and forsaken. He supposed he was lucky the 'Ministry' let his brother and him still live here. Though he guessed not for long- he knew they closed his only source of money because they suspected him to be in the Order. He probably wasn't running from Azkaban now because of his connections, however frayed, to his brother-

"Percy?" Fred was standing, stunned, in front of the door to the entrance to their flat.

"Excuse me?" George asked incredulously.

"Look- it's a letter- from Percy- _what_-why- George _will _you take a look a look at this?"

"Let me through, you dolt." He let irritability seep into his tone. Seriously, sometimes Fred seemed to think they shared the same body. But if it was true- Percy-

He squeezed past his twin and the floating bags on and around him- and there, among the pile of mail before their apartment, was a letter clearly addressed to-

"Percy." George whistled, dropping his parcel and snatching the parchment

"It is from Percy?" Fred dropped the pretense of carrying packages and now was looking eagerly over his brother's shoulder.

George shook his head, confused. "No- it's not, it's from- Ginny- to Percy? Ginny?"

"Ginny?"

"_Ginny!_" George's heartbeat speed up, what was this? Why was Ginny's letter to Percy at his front door- Wait- _Why_ was Ginny writing to Percy? He leaned over so a ray of dull sunlight highlighted the note.

"**Dear Percy"- **he read out loud.

"**How have both of you been? You have no idea how I miss the indistinguishable grins. Life here is very different, but not bad. I've been spending a lot of time with Luna and Neville, we've gotten really close, we remaining **_**strong**_** purebloods have to stick together- know what I mean? Anyway, just want you to know everything is going to work out and want you to stay away from those camouflaged troublemakers, don't want you to get hurt! But please, stay strong, don't give in- you know what I mean. **

**Hope you get this okay! Also, please understand and continue. It means a lot to me. **

**Love you guys very, very much. **

**Ginny."**

George now sat on his kitchen counter, the letter still in his hands.

"But why would Percy forward her letter to us- is it to _mock_ us?" Fred was pacing the narrow tile strip between George and the large window. "But why would Ginny want to write to him anyway? Are you even sure it's Ginny? Ginny doesn't use words like 'pureblood' and she wouldn't tell us to-to you know,"  
"Be strong against the Order?"

"Yeah!" Fred now had a spoon in his hand and was waving it for emphasis. "That's it! It must not be her- I mean- isn't that what you think?"

George could feel the anxiousness in Fred's voice. His eyebrows- a mite thicker then his own- were probably scrunched up in confusion. But George did not look up.

"Wait." He said very slowly, his eyes soaking in that line- it had to be- she was bloody _brilliant_-

"What?" Fred threw his spoon into the sink.

"Your indistinguishable grins- Fred, she's not talking about Percy and his Ministry friends- she's talking about us!"

Fred's eyebrows shot up. George's did too, sometimes things like that happened when he was watching his twin. It was like a mirror, and when the mirror moved without you, something was wrong. So he raised his eyebrows too.

"That would explain a lot."

Fred caught the parchment that George had sent sailing toward his head.

"How have _both _of you been! Indistinguishable Grins! Love you _guys_! I think your right!" He whooped, hugging himself and stomping his feet. "That's our Ginny!"

George felt a sickening swoop in his stomach, pushing out the laughing butterflies. "How'd it get here though?" he asked, his eyes straining to connect with his brothers. "And if we figured it out- it only took a minute or two- how did no one else notice?" The sentences flashed through his mind. "She was fairly obvious, wasn't she?"

Fred leaned on the opposite side of the counter as George lowered himself down to think better. He always thought better standing.

"Get off it." Fred said after another run through of the letter. How can he be so confident? George thought. Ginny's small smile was burned into the inside of his eyes.

"Then how did it get here, if no one else noticed?" George suddenly became tense, letting a small sensor charm loose from his wand. He felt it bounce of the walls- but it was clear- there were no traps- at least not in the kitchen.

"Percy." Fred said, throwing up his arms. "Percy! She sent it to Percy thinking he would get it safely and figure it out- and he did, being the nosy git- and he sent it to us! That's the whole 'Please understand and continue' bit! She must have thought no one would check Percy's letters!"

That made sense. Except for the part about no one checking Percy's mail. "Of course they would check Percy's mail!" he exclaimed, almost guilty for not being excited that Ginny- his Ginny- had managed to get a letter to him. And she was okay. Was she? He took the letter back and read it yet again.

"We strong Purebloods- strong as in strong resistance?" he asked Fred feebly. Maybe he could forget the whole apprehension thing from a second ago. It wasn't like George to be apprehensive. Besides, Ginny had contacted him without anyone noticing that much, or the letter wouldn't have even gotten this far. Stop worrying, he told himself.

"Yeah- that would make sense!" Fred was excited again at the sound of his brother's silent apology. "The strong Purebloods- Neville and Luna- the D.A.! Their strong against Snape and his croonies!"

"Cronies." George cut in, indifferent. . Fred had a tendency to mispronounce words when he was truly keyed up. Usually it happened before Quidditch games.

"Whatever. And camouflaged troublemakers- The Death Eater's in their masks! She's amazing, that one!"

George broke into a broad smile. Oh, Gins, he though, imagining her thinking of how to find a way to write to them during her classes by day and fighting against the evil in their beloved Hogwarts at night. That's my Ginny.

He thought of something.

"But _why_ would Percy do that?"

A wail from someone outside pinched George's ears. Was that a wandless? He winced.

Fred cleared his throat.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That it"

"Yup." George gave a handful of galleons to the cashier. It looked good if they got a lot of things at the market- made it look like they were going to be there a while. He gave a small smirk. They would probably just bring the groceries back to his mother's later this evening. They were going to have a celebratory dinner for the official success of Potterwatch- they had sent out the first episode earlier. They would leave around six- if they managed to get out of this place. It was worse then when the left, not only a week ago. Five days spent with his sister at the Burrow, and then two days at Bill's-

"Have we gotten any eggs?" Fred asked obnoxiously, coming up from the produce isle, holding two paper bags filled to the brim with- rolls?

'Have enough bread?" George gave as an answer, helping pass the paper packages to the clerk, who eyed them suspiciously as he counted each and every roll Fred had brought over.

"I love bread, mate! You should know that!" Fred leaned over on the cashier's counter. "He's my twin and doesn't know I love bread! The little bugger. You should be ashamed!" George rolled his eyes. Fred loved making strangers uncomfortable when he himself was nervous. Usually it was funny- but that witch kept staring at them, and the cashier looked wary. Plus George didn't get outgoing when he was anxious. He was more of the jumpy type.

He grabbed three of the paper bags, leaving the rest for Fred to take.

"Come on- we're going to be late for- er-"

"For Patricia!" Fred swooped up besides him, a trail of bags bobbing behind him.

"Patricia?" Patricia- Patricia Stimpson? "Patricia Stimpson?" What the hell was he talking about?

"Patricia Stimpson!" They walked back into the lifeless streets, their alleys packed with the homeless and wandless, George hadn't seen poverty like this ever. Not even in Muggle cities. He just wanted to close his eyes and go back to running down Diagon Alley, it's stores bright and people talking, laughing, buying-

"Fred!"

Patricia ran forward and hugged Fred.

Ah, Patricia.

"George!" he was being hugged. He never really was all too fond of Patricia. In fact, he didn't think he had really talked to her since he left school in his seventh year.

"And Kenny!" Fred was saying in the same false-cheery voice Patricia was using. George hated false people. But- was that really Kenny?

"Kenny!" It was. He hadn't seen Kenneth Towler since he had been in the store last year. A good kid, that one. They had had some moments back in the day. But he seemed different, confused. Lost. He supposed everyone had changed. He had too, he thought.

Kenny nodded his head and gave a small smile, his hands in his pockets. He had curly, longish blonde hair and an unfitting large roman nose. George stared at it for a moment. It looked very out of place.

"So yeah, I was walking through and I saw Kenneth! So I was very surprised! I have hardly seen anyone from our year lately, you know?"

George squinted at Patricia. She talked very fast.

"And then we see you! Oh my God can you believe it!?" George looked at Fred, whose eyes were bulging slightly. Kenny let out a stifled laugh.

"Wow." He said, realizing just how loud her voice had been in the nearly deserted avenue.

Patricia giggled unattractively, her cheeks scrunched up and eyes wide. He couldn't imagine being any more miserable.

He glanced at Kenny. He was rolling his eyes. Poor kid.

She was still giggling.

Fred nudged him- and winked. George smiled.

"So whatcha've been doing?" Fred asked.

"Well-" Stimpson started- but George was ready.

"Really?" He interrupted.

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah, you know, I-" She was confused. George almost laughed.

"Did you know about this?" he asked Kenny, who was clearly amused.

"Not at all!" He played along, nodding his head.

"I- I just, you know wanted to go-er- shopping-" She was catching on.

"Shopping, you say!" Fred jumped right on it, ignoring her feeble attempts to control the conversation again.

"We like shopping." George shrugged, his voice casual.

"Remember that time we went shopping?" Fred asked, turning towards his twin.

"Which time? We go shopping quite often-"

"You see we love shopping-"

"Yes, just a really fulfilling way to spend our time-"

"With all that's going on these days, we love taking a load off any buying things-"

"Don't you think?"

"Oh, Yes." Kenny was nodding his head fervently. Patricia was completely baffled. If she wasn't so damn annoying George might have just felt bad.

"I, er, know what you mean- I ah, purchased some, uh, dress robes-" She was frowning a bit.

"Dress Robes! You don't say!" Fred looked enthralled. Almost made George want to gag.

"Just hope their not black-"

"And come with matching masks." Fred finished for him.

George hoisted his grocery bag back into his arms.

"I- have to, er, meet my friend at the Leaky Cauldron." Patricia tried to say sweetly, her scowl making the attempt hollow.

"Oh, have fun!" George waved, even though she wasn't two feet away.

"Yes, don't get lost." Fred said sincerely.

"Can't believe we saw you here!" Kenny gave her an awkward pat on the back as she tried to walk away.

"Take care." She grimaced as she made her gateway, quickly making the bend in the road.

George turned to smile at Kenny- but he was lunging toward him- George lept back, nearly dropping his shopping bag- his lower legs were drenched-

"Er." Kenny looked lost. George glanced down- he was standing in water-

"Mate- He was going to pat you on the back." Fred snorted, watching his twin with confusion.

Oh.

"Ha. Reflexes." George felt his ears redden. Why had he reacted so strongly? He stepped out of the roadside puddle. Was he really that paranoid?

The three of them stood awkwardly there, the grocery bags making brushing sounds as they rubbed up against Fred. George sighed, suddenly self-conscious. They had made quite a scene. He was sure they were getting stares from the market. And not the kind of attention he liked. His father's words flashed through his head.

"So, Kenny." Fred stated after a second or two. He grabbed two rolls that were sticking out of one of the hovering bags and threw them to two eager looking wandless who were peering out of a nearby alley. "How's life?"

**A/N: Hello! This is the result for not studying for my first chem test. Please make it worthwhile by leaving comments! And advice too- I'm not all too fond of this chapter but I'm under pressure and needed a way to introduce Kenny! Who, by the way, is really mentioned in the books. So I thought that was interesting. Anyway if you have any advice for making it seem more natural, lay it on! And funnier too. It was hard to make anything funny, hope it scrapes an amusing. ALSO. Wanted to apologize for Mary-Sueing Katie Bell. I wanted to make a too-perfect girl to show that George was picky with his women. But she's pretty annoying, isn't she? So if you have any ideas to help humanize her, please do let me know. And that's about it! Thanks so very much for reading and can't wait to see what you guys think! Enjoy. **

**Hey! Had to update- added some very very important foreshadowing for my change of plot- can't wait to put it in place! See if you can spot it :**


	9. Falling Around

Eight. Nine.

He tilted his head so he could look out of the other window pane.

Ten, eleven. Twelve.

…Thirteen? He couldn't tell – was it a star or a planet? He should have listened more in Astronomy.

He snorted.

Thoughts, or ideas, raced through his tired mind It was the ultimate proposal; he—_**they –**_ were _recruiters_.

George smiled into his cotton pillow. Kenny would make a great Order Member; they had spent hours talking to each other – or rather, him and Fred talking and Kenny listening – he was a very quiet kid. Not like George remembered him. Not at all.

He gave his head a little shake. Anyway. They would introduce Kenny to Mum, and she would be very impressed and Dad could see them as functioning, responsible Order members…They were going to train him, and then, then…

His eyes popped back open. And then… and then they were going to- to fight, and- and _**win**_…

"_NO!_"

George leaped out of bed tripping on his blankets-

"_NO! STOP!_"

Fred jumped up onto his cot-

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**BANG.**

The door to their bedroom slammed open – pictures on the walls fell off, yelling their complaints – George couldn't see straight-

"_WHY AM I HERE? __LET __ME OUT- I'M NOT ME- YOU SHOULD STOP-_"

George blinked- grabbing wildly for his wand- was that- it had to be-

"Kenny?" Fred said, lighting up his wand.

"_NO! THEY HAVE ME- WHY- TRUST- YOU SHOULDN'T-"_

Kenny was staggering about – knees trembling, crying, shrieking-

"WHAT'S WRONG?" George yelled out to him, taking a step forward, avoiding his swinging arms-

"Watch out I'm going to stun him!" Fred pitched over Kenny's wails George stepped back, his head pounding, the pressure building up behind his eyes – something faint was trying to grasp him The bedlam quieted in his ears it was soft, blank **– **he should give in to it, he really should **– **it felt so nice, he was so tired-

_It won't hurt_ a different voice said in his mind. _Just let me take control, relax. Your brother's coming, too._

Fred?

George broke out of his strange daydream Having forgotten to breathe, he gasped and choked on the air as ear-splitting screams rattled his senses – that's right, Kenny-

"_See? __They're __try-trying for you too- get me out, it won't be too long… trust, don't- don't trust-_" his strange, hoarse voice was whispering madly now-

George tried to bend down, ready to shake the demons out; but then Fred swooped down, ready to stun-

Kenny's skinny, but broad body went rigid. Both twins froze in their actions.

Kenny blinked, and shivered.

The absence of the shrieks sucked at the air. His own legs gave in and he collapsed onto the ground, leaning against his own bed with a sigh.

What had just happened?

What was that blankness?

He shook himself again as Fred turned on the room's lamp. Kenny was still on the floor, but he wasn't quaking like before-

"Kenny?" Fred asked faintly.

Kenny stared back at Fred.

"Why am I on the floor?" He asked, his coarse voice gone- now his tone was strangely**…** disinterested.

George felt his head tilt to the side. Sleep was clouding his vision – everything was blurry – his eyelids closed automatically**…**

"You were- er- screaming." Fred sounded like he was helping Kenny up.

"Oh- sorry- I must, er, must have been having my nightmare- again. It's been an- um, a problem, lately- you know?"

Hmm. Nightmares. Pesky things, really.

"You were- how can I put it- telling us you 'weren't supposed to be here?'" Fred sounded analytical. The words drifted through George's head as if it was a different person's thoughts. His head leaned up upon his comforter, so nice and soft and…

George suddenly heard things a lot clearer.

"So then they started questioning me – I really didn't care what happened to me, I just was so- so worried – it was because of me that they had gotten my dad- just so guilty."

What was going on?

"I know what you mean. And it's just so straining- I mean there is so many of us Weasleys- so hard to keep track of everyone. I can hardly keep my eyes on George, you know?"

Why was Fred talking about him? He sat up straight, his neck complaining as he looked toward the voices.

"Ah, know what you mean. But anyway- then they put me under the Imperius Curse like I said before- and you know the rest."

"The rest being you escaping and traveling all overBritain till you thought it safe to reappear in Diagon Alley?"

"Exactly. Because- I'm pureblood- why did they raid my house? We're not even in the resistance. And I still haven't heard from my parents."

"Blimey." Fred yawned. George squinted to make out his facial expressions in the faint light. It must still be early morning.

"It's been hard." Kenny was indifferent. Why was he so bored? Detached, if you will. George liked emotion. He didn't know this Kenny. It was a bit unnerving.

"You know- maybe you can help us and all- you have to have some type of strong resistance to get out from underneath that Imperius Curse." Oh, Fred. You read my mind.

He leaned back upon the comforter, nudging his head into the thick folds. Embrace me, sleep. The world won't end in night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

George tightened the grey hood over his distinctive red hair. He thought they made fairly passable Muggles walking down a suburban street, with their 'hoodies' and jeans. And the hoods were perfect because it was raining. Something small and hard bounced violently off his shoulder. So the hoods were perfect because it was hailing. Another missile from above rammed into the side of his arm. He winced. A small ball of ice slammed into the sensitive top of his head. George's eyes temporarily rolled back and he tipped – only to be caught by Kenny.

"Rennervate." Fred aimed his wand through his own sweatshirt and made a quick shield over his brother's head to block off any more falling balls of ice.

"Maybe we should have considered graduating," he snorted, propping his twin back up and nodding toward the invisible umbrella.

"Assholes." George murmured, eyeing the clouds.

"Is he really cursing the weather?" Kenny asked as they picked their way through an overgrown backyard to get to their portkey sooner.

"The fucking assholes." George replied, smirking. He really wasn't in a great mood. His jeans were soaked. He kept hearing someone who wasn't there move besides him. His neck was throbbing painfully. And what was he, nineteen? Was this supposed to happen at nineteen?

A stray hail pellet smacked into his chest.

He had felt like he had lived a lifetime.

"Old magazine?" Kenny yelled back to him as George caught up. That kid could pick his way through these weeds like a freaking gazelle.

"Yeah." George called back. They had to be at the Shacklebolts' at-

"Is it eleven yet?" Fred asked, coming up besides George as he also avoided the slippery hail in the empty lot.

"We have-" He checked his watch- Mars was aiming at Venus and the hand was halfway tilted so… "We have thirty-three seconds-"

"Oh." Fred stopped and let his smile seep into his eyes. "Shit."

They ran the last steps to reach Kenny together, who was holding out the cruddy paper out- George grabbed a corner and-

He was being pulled through the sky by his bladder, his heart still firmly on the damp ground…

The tree of them landed hard onto the soft manicured grass, frilly, dewy geraniums finding their way into **George's** open mouth.

"Oh! Hello! Come in, come in- you're the last to turn up, though with you boys really didn't expect anything different-"

"Hullo, Jada." Fred was saying, hugging the hostess for the latest Order meeting.

George spat the excess greenery from his lips.

"Yes, doesn't she look especially exquisite today, doesn't she?" George supplemented, giving an exaggerated bow to the beautiful almost-Mrs. Shacklebolt.

"Ah! I love when you come to visit. Now get off me." She was laughing, prying herself from the hugs of the twins. "Would you like to deal with Kingsley?"

Fred and George backed off, pretending to look horrified.

"Tough love, mate" Fred sighed, wiping away a fake tear.

"Maybe she'd show our guest better manners?" George made a lavish gesture to Kenny, who was still standing over by the portkey.

"Guest?" Jada looked confused. Then apprehension dawned over her face- including those cheekbones Ginny was so envious of. George reached up to feel his own cheekbone. Funny thing, cheekbones. "Oh, Oh- Boys, this isn't good! Is he even part of the** Order? Fred**? George?"

Fred was trying to smooth it over.

"Jada- Jada, pearl of my eyes, it's okay! He can be trusted! He's an old friend, persecuted just like the rest of us, it's no big deal, really- he's like a new member! George?"

"Oh, yes- don't worry your pretty head about him, we're vouchers, you see?" George took on a Percy-like accent. "We're all allowed to bring new members, I'm positive my dear- and while he isn't exactly a member yet, I'm sure he'll be-"

Jada was shaking her head.

"No- No, now he knows where the meeting is- this can't be good- just wait, and stay here- don't bring him inside-" She spun around, pale blue robes swirling about in her wake, and rushed to the back door where George could hear the chatter and arguments from his spot in the lawn.

"Sorry about this, guys." Kenny mumbled when George made eye contact. "Should have realized it wasn't a very smart thing to do…"

The back door slammed open- George and Fred stepped protectively in front of Kenny as their father, Lupin and Kingsley strode out, Arthur first, his face in a state of semi-lividness…

"Who's this?" He demanded as he stomped forward.

"Kenny." Fred said calmly.

"Kenny who?" Arthur retorted.

"Kenny Towler!" George grabbed the kid and brought him forward.

"Hello, sir." Kenny whimpered.

"And why, may I ask, is this Kenneth Towler here?" Kingsley asked, his slow, deep voice wary.

George saw Lupin take out his wand.

"No, it's not like that, come on!" He laughed, slapping Kenny's shoulder. Funny, really, them thinking Kenny would be a threat. He had an afro of blond curls. Really.

People were now walking out of the brick house- George saw his mother, and Tonks.

"No!" Mr. Weasley turned and waved to the murmuring crowd, brandishing his wand. "Shrubarium!"

A thick, bushy wall of ivy jumped from the ground, completely sealing the welcoming committee- Lupin advanced, his face grim.

"Wait- What? What's wrong? God, this just isn't our week, is it Georgio?" Fred was now chuckling, trying to reason with his father. "Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?"

"You were wrong to bring him, Fred." Kingsley tugged George away from Kenny- Fred's face was confused. George himself was worried. What was so wrong?

"Why, son, did you take him?" George was surprised to hear his voice so cold. It freaked him out more then his break down last time he had seen the twins. That lecture. About not being stupid. He felt his ears redden. Maybe this fell under the category of "stupid." Or jackass.

"Dad-" he began, cutting between his father and his friend. "It's okay, we recruited him, and he wants to help-"

"I do, really!" Kenny sounded frantic. George turned to see Lupin glaring at him. So maybe he deserved to feel frantic if a werewolf with relationship issues was staring him down. But this was just a bit much.

"Dad- Lupin, seriously, calm down- Kingsley, will you help us?" Fred was exasperated. What was the big deal?

"How do we know he is clean?" Lupin crossed his arms. Progress.

"He's told us his entire story- and do you really think if he was a Death Eater he would have taken us out already?" Fred was in his arguing mood.

Arthur lifted Kenny's sleeve. Of his left arm.

"Do you really think he would have a mark?" George scoffed.

"Never can be too careful." Lupin uncrossed his arms. Not good.

"We've known this kid from first year. Don't you think we'd know who he is?" Fred ran his fingers through his hair. "And he is already here- okay? Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Us a chance." George finished, waiting to see how his last comment bounced of his father.

Arthur looked to Kingsley, then to Lupin, and then George. Keep. Eye. Contact.

He gave a curt nod. Kenny sighed.

"He'll be under investigation." He said, waving his wand. The bushes receded quickly into the ground. "And I'm going to hold you two responsible." That glare could cut diamonds.

Arthur took Kenny's arm and escorted him back into the brick house.

"And that is why you never fail to surprise me." Lupin had squeezed in between the twins and whispered quickly as Order members clambered down the lawn to greet them.

"Calm down, Skippy." Fred grinned, giving his twin a sidelong glance. "The show's just begun."

**A/N: Hello, readers! I can't believe it's been so long since my last post. Just life, though, so I will eventually get these things out there. And I hope you like where it's going! I know the chapter is confusing and fast but it kind of has to be this way, you'll understand later! And this also leads me to the point- you thought this would bad? You should have seen it before my newly-instated amazing beta edited it! She's amazing, I really do owe her a lot! Thanks so much, Undercrisis! And everyone else, enjoy!**


	10. Take a Second, Take a Yeah

George refilled his goblet with pumpkin juice.

"Toast!" he yelled over the humdrum, kicking Fred's chair as he stood up.

"You just did a toast!" Tonks laughed from across the table.

"Yes, but that was an introductory toast-" Fred started.

"To the _real_ toast." George grinned. "Which is _this_ toast."

"Here, here!" Fred cried, clanking cups with Kenny.

"Here, here!" the crowd shouted in unison, the white linen tablecloth stained with even more droplets of the hearty pumpkin juice.

"Just kidding." Fred said solemnly after taking a gulp. "This is the real toast!"

"Are you sure?" Jada rang out from one side of the long dining room.

"I think Jada would like to be in this toast, too," George said mockingly.

"No, I want to serve dessert!" she yelled back, causing George to bow his defeat before he continued.

"Well, this toast is to the newly-instated Order Member-"

"-_Kenny,_" Fred whispered loudly.

"-the remarkably un-stubborn person who let us instate the newly-instated Order Member-"

"-_Arthur Weasley_-"

"-AND to the series, Potterwatch! May this night's episode be even better than the last!"

"_Here, here!_"

"Now pass me that cake!"

George laughed with gusto, putting his entire self into that chortle, that chuckle. Then because he was so corny, he laughed some more. Things didn't seem so dangerous when he was here; with his other half, his pregnant best friend (who, by the way, was eating his éclair.) and the new addition to the table.

It could have just been a joke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We need to find a better way to do this." George complained, trying to get the golden transmitter rod to stand up straight.

"No one's holding you back, mate." Fred shrugged, twiddling with his own rod.

"Shut. Up!" Their mother's whisper seemed to put a jolt through George's spineFred motioned back, using bogus hand signals to say sorry. George, at least, had really forgotten. Oopos.

'**Does it really matter if we talk?'** Kenny spelled out in the air before him. George liked his letters- Thin, black and boxy.

'**I Like your letters.'** He wrote back, twisting his wand so they would form like he wanted them to. Well, close. They were still made out of ribbon, but pretty boxy. And bright blue.

'"**like**", **George.**' His mother had flowy red words. He remembered them being pink.

'"**like**", _**Madre**_' he wrote back, pushing his former sentence out of the way.

'**Yes, you wrote "Like" and it's "like." Grammar, dear **_**primo**_**.' **

'_**Hijo**_' Fred wrote. He had extravagant orange letters. So much for classy. And at least that brief on Spanish was helping.

'**Does it really matter if we talk?'** Kenny wrote again.

George shrugged. The others had sent Lee down to the basement to tell them to not draw attention to themselves once they realized someone was watching them. But really, did it matter if they talked?

'**Can they hear us?**' He drew into the air.

'**I'm not sure, ask your father!!!!!!!!!!!**' Mrs. Weasley was a bit exasperated.

'**Was that many exclomation points really necessary?'** Fred sketched.

'**Exclamation.**' Three wands wrote.

'**Whatever.'**

The basement door swung open.

"Are you done yet!?" Lee Jordan yelled down the stairwell.

Molly gasped.

'**SHUT UP'**. George waved, trying to levitate a nearby book to knock his friend out.

"George- George!" Lee was combating the book with a curtain rod. "The threat is over- didn't anyone tell you?"

"Er- no." Fred peered out behind a small wall of letters he had pushed aside.

"And what's with the ribbon?" Lee laughed, grabbing one of Kenny's O's and twirling it around.

"Spelling bee, Mr. Jordan." Molly was erasing her own alphabetical barricade. "Is everything else ready?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley, hold on, I'll get everyone to come down."

George turned around and re-straightened the rod. Again. Hopefully this would work.

He was starting to conjure chairs for their audience when they started to file down. He thought his backed bar stool would do the trick, but they did look a bit strange next to his mother's ornate wooden-flowery cushioned low seats. But who was he kidding? He could be talking right now.

"Hello, audience!" he bowed to the Order Members not participating in the discussion. They would replay the transmit to their families and those not here for the next two days. It was pretty exciting, the way it was working out. "Welcome to the second episode of Potterwatch! Brought to you by You-Know-Who!" People laughed.

"Nice one, _Jorge_." Fred called as he scrambled down the stairs.

"You're going to have to stop with the Hispanic thing." He replied, putting on a heavy Latin accent. "And I call that for the show."

"You can have it." Fred sneered. "I could do that on my sleep. I can think of five-right now, even."

"You're on, Fredrico."

"That's not Spanish."

"Boys!"

Lupin was calling.

"Time to go- grab the-the-"

"Thingys." Tonks finished for him, setting herself carefully onto one of her cushioned poofs.

"Don't you want more support?" Lupin asked her, grabbing her waist before she slipped off the giant beanbag.

"Not really." She grumbled. Her hair was a nice shade of magenta today. A bit more mature than hot pink, George supposed.

"Ready?" Lee held up his hand for silence. George dashed around the table and slid into one of the chairs left open for him and snatched up a censor.

"Welcome!" He announced after dropping his hand- Fred had just taken the nearest censor. George stuck his tongue out at him. "To the second installment of Potterwatch!" Applause.

"Today we have quite a program for you!" Lee had his pompous voice on. It was pretty funny, actually. "We want to try out some new ways to present the truth! But before that, let's say hi to the crew." He pointed at Tonks to start the line.

"Wotcher!" she giggled into her metal circlet. "This is Babble, at your service!"

George had to stifle a laugh as he saw her chair- a rocking chair, similar to Lupin's, but with a giant yellow cushion on it.

"And Hello, I'm Ban." George groaned when he heard that.

"No, Beast!" he cried out, motioning to the crowd to support him.

"Beast, Beast!" Fred chanted, some of the audience catching on.

"Fine, Beast!" Lupin gave a bashful smile. He and Fred had considered suggesting that he be 'bitchy' but they figured he was getting better.

"And I'm Bother!" Fred got up and bowed. Oh, Brother. Bother Brother.

"And you are?" Fred was asking him overexcitedly, as if he were talking to a toddler.

"I believe I am Bold, if I do say so myself!" He answered just as incredulously.

"I'm Boss, your narrator." Lee stated nonchalantly.

"I would be Britain." Kingsley said in his deep, deep voice. George had to laugh. Really, thinking an alias could cover up his identity. Seriously- that voice was like a lojack.

"Hullo, everyone!" Jada said pleasantly. She's too nice for this group, George thought. "I'm Bombay!"

"And that would be the crew!" Lee was back on; having a great time- you could tell by the smile on his face. "Turn down the flames and put the Floo Powder down- It's time for Potterwatch!"

"Brought to you by You-Know-Who." George added at the end. He just loved to rob that smile off his face. And bring a smile to the faces of his beloved Order. He winked at the crowd just to finish with style.

"Thanks, Bold. Talking about our producer, he has an announcement for everyone: 'Looking for a new job? Something exciting, dangerous and, well, a great way to make enemies? Come join the Death Eaters! Many spaces to be filled- they drop like flies!  
People were in hysterics. "See store for details!" Fredyelled. George frowned. That totally was not going to count.

"That doesn't count." He whispered.

"Yes it does." Fred scoffed.

"No, that was my idea."

"Don't make me hurt you in front of all of these nice people."

"Can't think of something original?"

"It counts!"

The laughter was dying down.

"Fine, one-one. Still going to beat you."

Fred made a face.

"Thank you, Bother and Bold for that-er, entertaining tidbit! But now, for the real news: it's my pleasure to hand the censor off too…" He sounds quite ridiculous, drawing out his vowels like that. George mouthed the word to see if it sounded as strange in his own ears. "Brrrrritaaaaaaain!"

Clapping from the crowd. George saw his mother wiping away tears. Was that really that funny?

"Hello, all. We're going to try something new today- A complete Order update over the air!" Cheers. Kingsley was- smiling? George laughed and nudged Fred. Was this serious Auror cut out for being a radio personality? He shook his head. Next he would be singing opera "And to witness this historic event-"

"If anyone realizes it!" Someone shouted.

"To witness our broadcasting is almost the complete Order, all of us truly meeting for the first time in- what was it? A month and a half?"

"_Si_!" George cried out. He was quite the linguist.

"So- what we first want to talk about is Muggle protection. We all know that they can't see- or stop- dementors, but if you feel like doing some everyday contribution to the cause, why not go into your nearest town and drive some of them out at least for the time being? This will not only make your Muggles feel better, but will also hone your dementor-fighting skills. To talk to you more on the subject is our veteran dementor raider, Beast!"

"Beast, Beast!" George, Fred, Tonks, and quite a few viewers chanted.

"Hey. So, want to make a difference? It's very easy. Only real danger is if the Muggle Town was a known Death Eater hotspot- they might notice something. But for any other town, head down in the early morning- literally, as in one or two a.m.- and just fire some Patroniinto the central town areas. It is always good to have backup, however, as there are frequently Dementor populations that travel in groups- and you do not want to be overwhelmed. And, if anything, if things get tough, don't worry about detection- get out of there. There is hardly anything worse than a Dementor's Kiss- avoid it at all cost! If we have to move you, so be it. And I think I'm done- anyone have anything to add?"

"Make sure you can control your Patronus." Tonks added, leaning into the table. "There's nothing quite like having your Patronus run off in an entirely different direction. It's difficult to make one to begin with! Oh, and I'm Babble, by the way."

"Speaking of run-away Patroni- there will be Patronus lessons this Wednesday at four a.m. at your closest safe spot. Please come if you can manage it- This is very important!" Kingsley shuffled through his parchment.

"You know what my Patronus did once?" Fred said nonchalantly to no one in particular.

"Take a piss?"

"No, Bold." Molly was making a sound closely resembling an angry cat. "We had tea, though. Quite the conversationalist, my Patronus."

"Ooh, how does it like its tea?" George asked, putting on a high, ditzy voice.

"With a butter crumpet preferably in the shape of its favorite Death Eater action figure."

"Are those the ones that come with trading cards?"

"Okay- back on track!" Kinsley interrupted, smiling. Again. What was this? "Next is our international update. Bombay, would you do the pleasure?"

"Gladly!" Jada looked so excited. So did Kenny. George craned his neck so he could get a better view of the bugger. Looked like he was going to burst something. He probably would have already burst something if Mrs. Longbottom didn't step in before his interrogation. Apparently she knew the family, and was quite excited to see Kenny join the community. And _that_ would be why you make sure to know the old people. They had connections up the gazoo. "So, as you probably know, we have been focusing this past month on expanding our influences to foreign countries so we can better their defenses' against the Death Eater expansion."

"Ambitious little buggers." George whispered. Tonks snorted.

"We have been really making some progress in this area of our agenda." She continued, shooting George a reproachful look. "I'm recently just back from one of my missions and we have sent out other members to start their own."

Charlie. He was actually going to Africa. George was pretty jealous. He couldn't wait to see the sun warm his skin again.

"Now back to our namesake! Where is our Boy-Who-Lived, and how is he defying the Thing-that-keeps-messing-up-therefore-letting-him-live!"

"Are you serious?" Fred asked.

"You really couldn't think of something shorter?" George laughed, his head in his hands.

"I mean, what about the Strange-man-bent-on-world-domination?" Fred punched the table for emphasis.

"That-one-with-a-snake-fetish?" Tonks suggested.

"You could even say he had commitment issues!" George didn't think he had even seen a more frustrated face on Jordan.

"Maybe he's having his…..time of the month." Fred whispered loudly. The basement shook with fits of laughter.

"Or-Or-" Tonks couldn't get a hold of herself. "The-one-who-now-has-to-deal-with-Severus Snape!"

"Ouch!" George rolled his eyes. "Bet he didn't see that coming!"

"Oh, yes he did." Fred clapped him on the back. "It's mentioned in the I-want-to-be-a-big-evil-guy-when-I-grow-up kit."

People were rolling around clutching their sides.

**I win**. Fred mouthed.

George shook his hand. He could let his twin get this one. Plus, he was chuckling so hard he didn't think he could form words.

"Even though you're not listening, Harry, we're here for you!" Lupin yelled into the censor.

"Aren't we?" Tonks asked, raising her arms as the cheer grew louder and louder, wands pressed to necks to make the sound level increase threefold.

"Good luck, Harry." Kingsley said calmly as he clapped his hands.

"Say Hi to Freckles and Bushy for us, mate!" Fred called out.

George put his feet on the table and shouted with all his might over the crowd. "Goodnight, Potterwatch!"

**A/N: Hello! Hope you like the faster update- I myself was pretty excited aha. And, of course, it all worked out because of my fabulous beta, undercrisis! Really couldn't put anything up if it wasn't for her- so thank you!! And thank you readers, for reading- and it would be even a bigger thanks if you left a review telling me what you thought! So, enjoy!**


	11. Down Boy

"Why are we so hated. Seriously."

Normally George would tease his twin for being such a girl. But, he had to admit, this was the lamest "mission" they had yet to have. Even Kenny was having more fun then them at the moment.

Probably.

"I mean, come on. What are we, eight? This is pissing m-"

"I get it!" George snapped. The wheat was making him itchy. "Shuddup, already!"

Fred blasted the remaining stalks of grain in his way, the smoldering smell making the two sneeze and sniff any more.

"Doesn't mean you have to be rude." He muttered.

George let it fly. Let your mean words float to the sky, he told himself. This big, beautiful blue sky. It had been a while since he had been able to actually enjoy being outside. The sandy grain was flowing, it _smelled_ like life- the contrast of the yellow and blue _looked _like life- this was the closest thing to _alive_ the both of them had in a very long time. There wasn't even a cloud in sight- a very rare occurrence, of late.

"Your mean words just glance off my shiny blubber. I am a seal, and I am relaxed. I am sleeping on the beach, soaking up the warmth. I am the sun, beaming down on this seal…"

Fred turned to look at him, bemused.

"What the fuck are you on?"

"Air!" George threw his hands into the breeze. "Clean, Clear _Air_, you barmy idiot!"

Fred turned once more, grinning.

And I'm down, George thought, wrestling with his spitting image in the midst of this random abandoned wheat field. Nothing new.

"Mercy!" George had started to pull Fred's leg hair. He absolutely hated that. "God you fight dirty."

"God you fight…like a girl." George ducked as a bewitched wheat stalk almost impaled him.

"Can we get going now?" Fred said, hiding his impish grin. "You are so immature."

"You're mom is so immature."

"Wow. I continue to be amazed by your perseverance. You just keep coming back for more."

George couldn't remember the last time he had felt so…carefree. To hell with self control.. "…That's what she said."

Even Fred laughed, their booming, obnoxious laughs echoing across the empty yellow corn and endless blue sky. "I AM SO BORED!" he finished with a roar. "So bored, even that was funny, you slimy git! HOW did I get myself here? Since when am I a _mailman_!"

"We're hated, remember?" George shrugged.

"Good call." Fred coughed. "prick!"

"And you know what else is a pretty good call?"

"Your face?"

"Blimey. That wasn't even funny. The stump, dumbass."

Fred dropped his comeback. "seriously?"

"Right there!"

And it was true- George had seen it in the corner of his eyes when he got up a second ago.

"Ace! We're halfway done."

"…Not really."

"Just step to it there, skippy."

They approached the stump, young legs moving gingerly. The lone stump was wide and old, although only raised off the ground a slight amount- a foot, at most. It was gray with age and erosion and bugs had weathered it down to a leathery, sad slight of a tree. George almost felt bad for it.

"And why do we have to put a weight on it?" Fred asked, exasperated, moving as to get on the stump. "Let's just step on it and get it ov-"

George scrunched his bushy red brows. Fred had stepped up- but the stump was still next to him.

"Wha-?"

He tried stepping again- but once more the stump stood stubbornly in front of him.

George looked at his bewildered brother, the stump, the wall of wheat close around them- what was going on?

"-Er-"

Fred stepped up again. And again. And again.

"I am getting PISSED." Fred attempted to kick the stump. "Are you kidding me?"

"I think you're getting it angry." George said, in all seriousness. "Maybe you should try _thinking_ like the stump…_be_ the stump…"

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Fred squeaked out in outrage as he stepped, and stepped, and stepped some more. "I don't think I've ever been so frustrated with a tree! Not even a tree! You are a stump! A pathetic, lonely, old stump! Is this a freakin _joke_?!"

George watched, amused. "I don't think you're passionate enough. You make me sick."

"YOU open the damned fucking thing, then!" Fred stormed off into the wheat, leaving a cloud of pollen to settle around him. George heard his irritated and muffled shrieks from a few feet away.

"You know, you shouldn't hold in your emotions like this!" George yelled into the distance. "It's not good for your health! You might want to go see someone!"

He picked up his pack. It was a decent weight. "You might want to even try being like this stump, here." He started, walking around the stump, ranging how close he could get to the magical object. "Passive, calm-"

"a bastard." Fred came back into the small clearing, the hint of a smile threatening the single-mindedness of Fred's pissy mood.

"I think you could manage that." George through his bag underhanded onto the stump- and, surprisingly, it stayed.

"Progress." Fred admitted.

They stood in silence a few minutes, watching the leather pack lay.

"So." George scuffed the dark, sandy ground.

Suddenly the stump compacted, and fell through in the middle, leaving a black hole- the cold air chilling the atmosphere around the twins.

"Gotcha."

Fred glared at the tunnel.

"Bugger."

--

"Hullo?"

George walked further into the roomy, open chamber.

"Anyone here?"

He patted the dust off his clothing from sliding down the stump chute- which, convienently, led to the safe house's fireplace. He heard a bump and scrape from behind him- Fred had just landed in the hearth, rolling onto the pale cedar floorboards. He looked at the whitewashed walls and wide, floor-to-floor windows that showed the serene view of the wheat field above.

"Who doesn't love enchanted windows." He said, stepping up and grabbing his pack which came before him. "No one is here?"

"Didn't really have much time to check." George followed the room to its wide opening into, seemingly, another empty room. "This is very strange."

Fred cleared his throat, and arched his back. George rolled his eyes.

"HELLOOOOO" Fred called. "WE'RE HERE TO HELLLLLLLLP!"

Silence.

"ANYONE?" he shouted.

CREEAAK.

George dived to the floor, taking Fred with him- His wand was out, shaking- one of the windows had swung open like a door- and-

A girl stepped out.

Or, as George embarrassingly stood up fast, knocking out his brother again, a woman. Or girl. Whatever. His age, though.

"Er- sorry." He said, laughing awkwardly. "I forgot this was a no-risk mission…you know how it is."

"Well, not really." The stranger said, wary. She raised her eyebrows. "I haven't met you before."

"She's a smart one, isn't she." Fred said, grumbling as he attempted to get up again.

"They said they would always send the same people- how do I know if you're allright?" She had to be at least eighteen, George thought as he watched her edge back to the window-door. She had an oval face, and large, deep-set eyes. Her hair was thick, brown, and curly, and had a rather large nose. He couldn't tell if she was pretty or not.  
"You are going to have to trust us on that." George said, trying to coax her from the window. "We brought your letters, and food. I can show you, if you want."

She scrunched up her nose. Fred exchanged a glance with his brother. "No, it's okay." She decided, and took a step closer. "you two look alike." She took another step. "and you are missing an ear."

"So I'm told." George smiled. "I'm George."

Fred took a giant bow. "I'm Fred."

The stranger broke out into a huge smile- it did wonders for her, her face lit up, the nose scrunched, everything, for a moment at least, fit.

"I'm Delia. "

--

The swivel bar stools were pretty badass.

"It's quite a set up you have here."  
Delia laughed, a wild boom, as she sorted through the mail on the kitchen counter of the safehouse. It was cheery, in the inner rooms, with deep red paint and white trim, the wheat windows providing much light and calm.

George continued to swivel as he waited for Fred to use the bathroom. This was starting, belief it or not, to intrigue him.

"It's not that bad." She continued, stacking the letter piles on the formica. "There is a whole bunch of us- most of them are sleeping, we live in shifts, sorta, to reduce crowding. Plus most of them are on jetlag, but you wouldn't know what that is, would you?"

She talked fast.

"Er-" George stopped spinning, his head still tilting heavily to one side. "Not a bloody clue."

She smiled again. "Well it doesn't matter. But anyway, why are you interested in me? You are the wizard!" She came around and took a stool. "It must be so amazing. How is the fight going? What are you doing?"

George thought a bit.

"It's okay, I guess." He said. The whole war thing just blows, and it's really quite scary, and I've totally been burnt by the village elders and have shit jobs to do now, but overall, it could be worse."

"Knock on wood." Delia knocked on the formica. George followed suit.

"that wasn't wood." He whispered into her ear.  
"I won't tell if you don't." She whispered back, with that smile. It had charm, he had to admit.

"So how did you end up here, pretty little muggle like you?" Fred came back, sauntering from the nearest stairwell and leaning on the counter Delia had just abandoned.

"Stupidity." She laughed. "I have a habit of getting in sticky situations. I kinda suck at the whole living thing."

"ah, so life isn't you strong point." Fred observed, nonchalant. "It happens."

She was laughing again.

"It's sad, isn't it? But yeah. My aunt is Marianne Conahugh, whose sister is Meghan Finnigan who has a son who goes to the Wizarding School, my, like second cousin-"

"Seamus?" George interrupted. She nodded.

"Mhm. And one day they just came over and things got messy- and frankly quite terrifying- and then we were rescued and I've been here for about two months." She slammed down a letter pile for emphases.

"That was very powerful." George smiled. This was fun. He liked it here. The sun shined, it smelt like plants, things were clean, smiles, friends- he could get used to it.

Delia was still laughing. "I try, I really do. But let's go meet everyone else who's awake, shall we? It's not like I have anything else to do."

**A/N: Hey guys aha. wow. so i'm back, a summer later, and once again, bored lol.since i'm still a potter nerd, and really do still love to write/tell stories, i've decided to pick up my story watching potter where i left off, although my grip on the potter series and plot itself is not as strong. Therefore if the story gets weaker, i'll delete all i have written to remain with the solid backbone I created last summer. I really do think i did a decent job, and would really appreciate the (hopefully) constructive criticism reviews i'll recieve. which is where you come in. please let me know if you think the story quality has faltered, it wouldn't be a problem at all to just start a new one lol. I dont' even know if people still read these things, now that the potter fever is over! we'll see. I also barely proofed this at all, so if you see any careless mistakes and such, just let me know aha. And if you think this chapter is pretty eh, I agree, but I wanted to get back into character and give the twins a safe place. I swear it's relevant! Aha. Okay , almost done- but I've lost contact with my former beta SO former beta! If you are reading this, my email got screwed up! I lost everything! Please give me your address again aha. **

**oh! and if you are someone who favorited me last summer and are still keeping up, thanks so much! i would absolutely love to hear from you...nojoke. thanks so much everyone. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
